


Lake and Mace talk

by angsty_jessbee



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Cutting, Depression, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_jessbee/pseuds/angsty_jessbee
Summary: A humanized AU of infinity train mirror people, Mace sits down to have a talk with his adoptive daughter Lake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lake and Mace talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I have made with my friends, Maces character is heavily based off of Joel from the last of us because we think Lake and him would have that kind of forced father/daughter relationship. The event that happened before this was an attempted suicide that got both her and Jesse within the hospital. The underlying theme is pretty angsty and edgy but the One-shot is ment to be really wholesome...
> 
> Also this is my first post yay!! I'm working on a really big fic atm~

"Lake.."

Mace walks into his daughter's room, hospital bandages still wrap her arms as she lays silently on her bed. He feels scared and lost, not knowing how to help her more than they already have.

"Bud please talk with me.."

"Dont call me that" she covers her ears and turns to her side away from him, "you know I hate that name"

"Ah.. sorry" mace walks in further, looking around her room. Walls filled with posters of various bands and sports teams, though everything else was barren, a white desk with months old homework and a twin bed tucked in the corner. Mace had been wanting to get her more things but she always denied.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Lake asks coldly, "I want to be alone right now."

Mace crosses his arms, "you've been alone for long enough Lake"

Lake turns back to him, "jesse smothered me at the hospital I'm fine!"

"No! You aren't." He snaps causing her to flinch, he loosens his arms as his heart races, "no.. I I'm sorry.. look, your father and I just want to help you through this Lake please.. just talk to us" he sits on the edge of her bed

Lake gives him a glare, but doesnt stop him from talking

"We've disabled texting on your phone.. you can use it for music but we want you to just have some family time for now okay?"

"Not like anyone texted me anyways.."

Mace sighs, "you're off of school for the rest of the year and Sieve and I are taking separate vacation weeks to stay with you alright?... we want to see you get better baby girl.. this whole thing.. I want to know what's going on with you."

Lake is looking out the window, lost in thought, "no school huh?" She picks herself up and sits off the edge with Mace, "that sounds nice.. sieve and mace time will be good for me" she runs the back of her neck, wincing at the crinkling bandages

This surprised Mace, but we wasn't going to show that, "well.. great I'm glad you're into the idea.." he pats his legs, "well I have all of this week and the next off for you girly"

Lake smiles at the name and rubs where the gauze folded, "can.. you help me replace these?" She looks up to him

He looks down at her bruised arm and then around her room, "of course" he stands up, we wanted to know where her blades were, if it wasn't for Sieve, her room would be empty of anything she could ever harm herself with, but taking away the cause of the problem will not get rid of the original source. Shed find another way to hurt herself even if they took everything away. 

"I'm going to try and and stop" he digs her finger into her arm

"Hey- stop that" Mace swats and her hand and she recoils laughing, he helps her up 

"I mean it.. I think, I don't know" 

"Hey that's okay you don't need to know"

Lake sits on the counter as mace rummages through a medical box filled with bandages and other medical products, shes unwrapping the original cause used on her arms, puss oozed from underneath 

"Do you think they did this right?... all of them are infected.. its like really bad"

Mace looks at the various stitches in her arm, "possibly, but you were in some gross ass water for a while" he points some clamps at her and she winces but gives a laugh.

"Ha.. yea I'm stupid arent I"

"What no. Don't say that."

"But I am" she takes the rest of the bandages off, her right arm looking a little better, "I'm really stupid.. I ignored you guys when you tried to help"

Mace stays silent as she searches for words, he gets hydrogen peroxide ready for the wounds, he holds the cotton out and she gives him her arm

"You and dad have always been there for me… I've never realised how lucky I am to have you and sieve.." she winces as the cotton runs over the gashes, the fizzing is loud.

"Oh god what did they do to you" he says under his breath before taking his phone out, "gimme your arms" lake holds out both of them and he snaps a picture.

"What's that for?" She goes to scratch the infected arm but he pulls it away, "oh right.. sorry"

"I'm going to make a report on this, if this is common occurrence at the hospital then we can link it to various- no lake you were talking I'm sorry" he shakes his head and continues to clean her arms

Lake chuckles, "I like your cop stories they are so fun, I wanna be a cop"

Mace raises an eyebrow and gives a huffy, "yeah one that sits behind the county sign and eats donuts all day"

Lake shakes her head, "nooo like a cool one like you and Sieve! Come onnn" she whines 

Mace looks at her smiling, "mhm"

Lake looks back with a blank, but happy face

"Ah.. well.. I'm lucky to have you guys" she turns her head, "im lucky to have you, Sieve, Jesse, Tulip.. uh.. Jesse's family" she pauses, "Jesse had a brother named nate."

"I met him, sweet kid"

"Him or Jesse?" 

"Both"

"That seems right, well, I'm happy to have him too.." Mace smiles at her comments

"Why are you thanking everyone?" He moves to her left arm, she winces when the new cotton is places on her skin

"Because I've never thanked anyone like that before ya know.. just wanna get it out now" she looks at his hands, they were beat up for years of work, he moves them away as he gets antibacterial medicine

"This is gonna sting"

"I can handle it"

Mace smiles, "alright kiddo" he applies a hefty amount to her arm and she squirms

"Aahhh no that feel worse than the peroxide!" Mace's hands stop her from itching the wounds

"Sorry girly.. well I'm glad you're realizing this stuff now.. about being thankful and all that. We love you more than anything ya know" as he finishes applying the painful cream he gives her a kiss on the forehead, she blushes in awkwardness 

"Ehh usually Sieve does that" she pushes him away jokingly

"Hey I'm still your dad, let me show you some love" lake smiles and laughs, she holds her arms out as he stares to put new bandages on

"Hm alright.. thank you really again.  
I'll try and be a better daughter" she pulls her now clean arms away from him and into a self hug, she looks up at him as he puts the medical products away, "I dont know what I'd do without you guys" her voice gets tough, and the words felt like razors down her throat, tears build up in her eyes. 

Mace looks over as her face gets red, she starts to hick, he sets the box down and stands in front of her, "oh Lake.."

"I probably would have been used, killed and thrown into a ditch by now is you guys hadn't saved me" she starts to cry

Mace moves her arms to squeeze his around her waist, lakes arms buckle around the back of his neck as she gives pained sobs, "shhhhh … sh.. it's okay let it out.."

No other words come from her, all she can do is let everything out, mace holds her tight in his arms, knowing that there was no point in conversation, Lake was safe and in his arms she didn't need to explain these emotions to him he understood. He's just happy his daughter is with him and he couldn't ask for anything more


End file.
